Tidak Romantis
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: "Hmph, kau bodoh sekali, Ahominecchi." "A-Apa maksudmu mengataiku seperti itu?" Aomine itu bodoh. Aomine itu tidak peka. Aomine itu tidak bisa membaca situasi. Aomine itu jauh dari kata romantis, Kise tahu itu. Tapi ia tetap mencintainya. - AoKise. Kinda-fail-fluff though.


**A/N: Ahaha.. ini tema yang ditentukan dan isi jauh sangat. Terus ini ga dicek jadi ya.. baca sajalah.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Warning: AOKISE. Romens-gagal, alay, garing, OOC?, dsb.**

* * *

Aomine bukanlah orang yang romantis.

Ini dibuktikan pada saat Aomine menyatakan perasaannya pada Kise. Saat itu mereka sedang bermain _one-on-one _seperti biasa, sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba Aomine menunjuk Kise dan bilang, "Mulai sekarang akan jadi pacarku, Kise."

Reaksi pertama Kise: Tertawa. Tertawa sampai ia benar-benar puas sekali. Aomine langsung marah-marah karena malu. Aomine bukanlah Akashi yang bisa seenkanya memerintah, meski begitu, dalam hati Kise merasa bahagia sekali. Senang, gugup, semua jadi satu. Beberapa hari setelah itu, Kise langsung dilanda penyakit orang jatuh cinta: Ceroboh, suka melamun, ngegalau, dsb.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Kurokocchi?"

"Terima saja, kau juga menyukainya 'kan, Kise-kun?"

Siangnya, pada saat jam makan siang, Kise langsung berlari menuju ruang siaran radio Teikou, meminta izin untuk memakainya pada pihak yang bersangkutan, dan mengumumkan kalau ia menerima pernyataan Aomine, dengan konsekuensi seisi sekolah tahu.

* * *

_DUAK. "Kenapa tiba-tiba memukulku sih, Akashi?!"_

"_Jujur saja aku capai melihat kau dan Ryouta," terang Akashi, "Aku tahu kau dan Ryouta sama-sama menyukai satu sama lain, jangan tanya aku tahu darimana, kenapa tidak pacaran daripada seperti ini?"_

_Aomine mendengus, sambil memutar-mutarkan bola basket dengan jari telunjuk kanannya, "Merepotkan sekali."_

"_Besok kau harus menembak Ryouta, atau latihanmu akan kunaikkan 10 kali lipat." Titah Akashi yang lalu meninggalkan Aomine yang sudah membeku bersama Murasakibara yang senantiasa mengekornya dengan berbagai macam makanan ringan._

"_APA-APAAN ITU?!"_

* * *

Aomine bukanlah orang yang romantis.

Ini terlihat pada saat bulan kedua mereka berkencan. Jika pasangan pada umumya merayakannya dengan pelukan hangat atau ciuman dipagi hari sambil berkata, _"Happy 2__nd__ mensiversary*, dear!_", maka beda dengan Aomine dan Kise. Di bulan kedua mereka pacaran, mereka merayakannya dengan bermain _one-on-one _seperti biasa dilapangan basket dekat rumah Aomine. Kise tidak merasa keberatan kok, meski cara perayaan ini agak aneh, tetapi ia tetap menikmatinya.

Mereka bermain sampai larut malam. Aomine memutuskan untuk mengakhiri permainan mereka. Kise sudah tepar dipinggir lapangan. Ia merasa capek sekali, sampai berdiri saja tak mampu. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Sepertinya ia akan beristirahat sebentar disini—tanpa memperdulikan kemungkinan flu atau apapun.

"Hei Kise, lihat ke atas."

Kise membuka matanya. Ia terkejut. Ia terpesona oleh pemandangan didepannya. Sebuah langit malam penuh dengan bintang yang terbentang sejauh mata memandang. Ini sangat cantik. Kise tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak bisa percaya kalau Aomine bisa menemukan tempat sebagus ini.. ia pasti sudah bekerja keras.

"Met bulan kedua, _Ryouta_."

"Terima kasih, _Daiki_cchi!" balas Kise sambil memeluk Aomine erat.

* * *

"_Kau tak akan merayakannya?" tanya Kuroko disaat jam makan siang._

_Aomine melihat Kuroko dengan tatapan bingung. Perayaan? Apa yang harus ia rayakan?_

"_Bulan kedua kau jadian dengan Kise-kun." Ujar Kuroko seakan bisa membaca pikiran Aomine._

"_Oh," Aomine mengunyah roti isinya, "Memangnya harus ya? Repot banget!"_

_Kuroko mendesah. Dihirupnya lagi _vanilla milkshake _kesukaannya. "Aku kasihan pada Kise-kun."_

"_Apa maksudmu, Tetsu!" Aomine berteriak kearah Kuroko, namun ia mengabaikannya dan tetap meminum _milkshake_-nya._

* * *

Aomine bukanlah orang yang romantis.

Ini terbukti pada bulan ke-6 mereka pacaran. Aomine sibuk mengurusi SMA barunya, begitu pula Kise, jadi mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama, apalagi dengan jarak kedua sekolahnya yang berjauhan. Lagipula Kise tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Mereka berdua sibuk, jadi ia bisa memaklumi hal itu.

Tapi.. setidaknya ia ingin Aomine menelponnya meski cuma sebentar.

_Krriiiing._

_Pik._ _"Yo Kise, kau disana?"_ sapa Aomine dari seberang telepon. Kise tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum seperti orang idiot. Aominecchi itu belajar membaca pikiran dari Kurokocchi atau gimana sih?

"Aominecchi! Lama tak bersua!" seru Kise ceria, berusaha menyembunyikan nada sedihnya, "Apa kabarmu?"

'_Apa kau menelepon untuk merayakan bulan ke-6 kita?'_

"_Baik, meski Satsuki selalu mengomeliku tentang pendaftaran ke Touou blablabla." _Keluh Aomine, _"Bagaimana Kaijou?"_

"Menakjubkan!" Kise berbohong, "_Ne_, aku baru saja melihat _gym_ di Kaijou, dan itu luaaass sekali! Kupikir aku akan betah disini. Aku harap kau ada disini, Aominecchi!"

'_Kalau kau disini kita jadi bisa merayakan bulan ke-6 kita bersama.'_

"_Kise—"_

"Kudengar Touou juga keren!" Kise menghiraukan panggilan Aomine. Dirinya mulai terisak, "Apa kau senang di Touou—?"

"_Kise," _potong Aomine, _"kau menangis?"_

_Ap—apa?_

"Ti-tidak! Jangan ngawur deh, Aominecchi! Mengapa aku harus menangis? Aku 'kan sedang senang—"

"_Jangan bohong, Ryouta. Aku tahu kalau kau sedang menangis." _ Aomine bersikukuh. Kise jadi terdiam. Ia memang tidak pandai berbohong.

"_Kenapa?"_

'_Karena aku merindukanmu—' _Ingin sekali Kise menjawab seperti itu, tapi ia malu. Ia takut Aomine malah akan mentertawakannya.

"_Hah,"_ Aomine menghela napasnya, _"Hei, tutup matamu sekarang."_

"Hah?"

"_Kubilang tutup matamu sekarang! Dan dengarkan baik-baik, jangan tanya!" _perintah Aomine. Kise pun akhirnya menurut saja.

'_Kira-kira Aominecchi mau apa ya—'_

"_Cup,"_

Kise membelalak. Suara tadi..

"_Hadiahku di bulan ke-6! Kau pikir aku lupa ya? Aku harus pergi, dadah!" _Aomine memutus teleponnya dengan terburu-buru.

Kise terkulai lemas. Ditutupi muka tampannya yang sudah memerah hebat. Kise tertawa, Aomine masih memikirkannya.

Perlahan, Kise mulai membuka hp-nya, dan mengirim pesan pada Aomine, _"Terima kasih, Aominecchi. Hadiah bulan ini dariku akan kubalas saat kau kembali nanti."_

* * *

_Aomine melihat kalender sejenak. Rasanya hari ini ada hal penting yang ia lupakan._

_Rapot sudah, uang bayaran sudah, blablabla mengenai Touou sudah semua, tapi rasanya masih ada yang kurang._

"_Kau tidak merayakan setengah tahunmu dengan Ki-chan?"_

_Ah. Ia baru ingat._

"Mattaku, _kau benar-benar _hopeless _ya, Dai-chan! Setidaknya telepon Ki-chan kek!" keluh Momoi._

_Aomine menjulurkan lidahnya pada Momoi, tidak perduli dengan perkataan Momoi, sementara tangannya sibuk mencari kontak Kise dengan was-was._

* * *

Aomine bukanlah orang yang romantis.

Terbukti pada saat bulan ke-9 mereka berkencan. Pagi-pagi buta Kise sudah bangun pagi, mandi, merapikan diri, dan memasak sarapan pagi karena Aomine bilang ingin kerumahnya. Tentu ia tegang. Aomine dirumahnya, di hari perayaan mereka, tanpa kedua orang tuanya dirumah, entah apa yang akan Aomine perbuat.

Namun sampai matahari hendak berselimut dibalik kaki bukit, Aomine tidak kunjung datang. Apa sekarang ia benar-benar lupa? Bahkan ia tidak menerima satu pesan pun dari yang bersangkutan, meski ucapan selamat mengalir deras di _handphone_-nya. Mulai dari Kuroko, Akashi, rekannya di Kaijou, bahkan sampai murid sekolah lain—macam Kagami, Takao, dll. Mungkin Aomine sudah tidak suka lagi padanya, mengingat Kise baru saja kalah dari Aomine di _Interhigh._

"_Benda sial Gemini hari ini adalah baju." _Kata Midorima disalah satu sms-nya. Kise menatap sms itu sekali lagi dengan mata memicing. Masa ia harus percaya pada ramalan itu sih? Ini tak masuk akal! Dan kalau Midorimacchi sampai mendengarnya bisa-bisa ia ditimpuk oleh satu buku tebal berisi penuh dengan ramalan Oha-Asa.

Mungkin ia harus mencoba ya..

_Ting Tong_.

"Sebentar!" Kise segera berlari menuruni tangga dan membuka pintu depan kecoklatannya. Di depan pintu rumah, ia melihat ada buket mawar merah yang besar, beserta seorang _dim_ dengan jas lengkap dari atas sampai bawah. Kise _sweatdrop_. Ini Aominecchi?

".. Apa yang kau lakukan?" sekarang giliran Aomine yang keheranan. Setelah berangkai kata-kata romantis yang ia susun dibantu oleh Satsuki dan segenap personil _Kiseki no Sedai _(atas ancaman Akashi tentunya), ia malah mendapati Kise yang _topless_ dan kancing celana _jeans_ yang juga hampir terlepas.

"Bu—bukan yang seperti kau pikirkan, Aominecchi! Ini saran Midorimacchi—"

"Mungkin ada untungnya aku menonton tontonan si kacamata pagi ini." kata Aomine sambil mengigit ujung benda bulat keperakan yang terhubung—astaga apakah itu borgol?—dengan seduktifnya. Kise menelan ludahnya, ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

"Ayo kita bicarakan mengenai ini, _Ryouta_, _**di ranjang**_."

Sepertinya Kise harus menitipkan krim penghilang rasa sakit kepada daftar belanja ibunya.

* * *

"Lucky item _Virgo hari ini adalah sebuket bunga mawar."_

_Aomine memicingkan matanya kepada sosok kacamata didepan rumahnya. Ia sudah telat kerumah Kise, sekarang masalahnya bertambah dengan adanya Midorima disini!_

"_Kalau mau lebih beruntung lagi, bawalah borgol ini. Ini juga akan meningkatkan hubungan asmaramu dengan seorang Gemini." Terang Midorima sambil menyerahkan _'lucky item'_-nya._

"_Aku akan SANGAT beruntung kalau kau cepat pergi dari sini!" nada Aomine meninggi. "Ngapain sih kau disini?"_

"_Jangan berpikir kalau aku sengaja kesini ya! Aku hanya kebetulan mempunyai barang-barang itu saja, jadi daripada sayang mending aku kasih ke kamu!"_

"_Bohong~ Padahal Shin-chan kemarin mati-matian nyari gara-gara gak mau _'anu' _nya melayang digunting Akashi." Ledek Takao. Midorima memberi tatapan membunuh terbaiknya._

"_Aku tidak but—"_

"_Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu! Jangan lupa _'lucky item'-_nya!" Midorima langsung melesat meninggalkan rumah Aomine, meninggalkan si lelaki _tan _yang hanya bisa bengong karena tidak mengerti._

"_Ck, apa-apaan itu, dasar _tsundere.."

_Tak lama kemudian, Midorima kembali, kali ini dengan membawa Akashi dan personil _Kisedai _lainnya. Minus Kise tentunya._

* * *

Aomine tidaklah romantis.

Hari ini adalah tepat setahun mereka berkencan. Mereka memutuskan untuk merayakannya dengan perayaan normal. Makan, nonton, ke taman hiburan, atau apapun itu. Mereka janjian didepan restoran Maji, dan hebatnya Aomine tidak lupa maupun telat, ia datang lebih pagi dari biasanya.

Kise tegang. Ia menanti hadiah dari Aomine. Tahun ini ia membelikan Aomine sepasang sepatu kets idaman Aomine, yang harganya lumayan mahal tapi kualitasnya mendewa. Aomine berterima kasih mengenai itu. Ia langsung memakainya dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak sabar untuk menggunakannya saat bermain basket nanti.

Kise mengingat-ingat hadiah-hadiah yang diberikan Aomine. Hadiahnya tidak begitu istimewa, namun sanggup membuat Kise berdebar kencang. Aomine selalu mengejutkannya—meski ia tidak yakin kalau semua hadiah itu hasil ide dia sendiri—karena itu ia sangat menantikan hari ini, bahkan dari jauh-jauh hari. Bahkan Kise sempat berimajinasi mengenai hal ini/

"_Kise," Aomine berbisik sambil melingkarkan pinggangnya yang ramping. Nafasnya menggelitik telinga kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya bergerak hingga sejajar dengan dirinya. "Hadiahku bulan ini adalah.. aku."_

GA. MUNGKIN. BANGET.

Aomine jadi mendadak jadi kayak gitu! Bukan Aomine banget deh! Kise sendiri saja sampai bergidik membayangkannya. Bisa-bisanya ia _ngarep _ketinggian sampai pada taraf tidak termaafkan(?) seperti itu! Gila! Benar-benar gila! Diusirnya khayalan sinting itu dari pikirannya.

"Oi," Aomine menepuk pundak Kise dari belakang, "ngapain bengong?"

"G—g—gak!" Kise menjawab dengan terbata-bata, mukanya masih merah karena tadi.

"Filmnya masih 2 jam lagi. Aku bosan. Kutanya sama mereka disini ada lapangan basket apa nggak, ternyata ada tapi agak jauh. Mau tanding?" ajak Aomine. Selalu ya mengisi waktu luang dengan basket.

Kise melihat kearah antrian bioskop. Itu memang sangat panjaaang! Wajar sih, mengingat ini adalah _weekend_. Semua orang pasti ingin menonton, terutama para pasangan-pasangan bahagia diluar sana. Kise tersenyum, bermain _one-on-one _sebentar bukanlah hal buruk.

"Ayo!"

..

..

..

Namun karena pada dasarnya kedua bocah ini adalah maniak basket, mereka keasikan bertanding sampai melewatkan film yang akan mereka tonton.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaa, Aominecchi sih mengajakku main terus!" rengek Kise. Ia berguling-guling di tengah lapangan basket saking ngambeknya. Kekanak-kanakkan sekali.

"Kau sendiri menantangku terus!" bela Aomine. Ia dan Kise sekarang jadi saling adu mulut tidak mau mengakui kesalahan masing-masing. Keduanya sama-sama kekanak-kanakan.

Setelah saling berguling-guling di lapangan, akhirnya Kise berdiri, membersihkan celananya, dan memantul-mantulkan bola basket dengan tangan kanannya sambil menunjuk Aomine dengan jari telunjuk kirinya, "Bagaimana kalau kita tentukan dengan satu ronde lagi, Aominecchi? Yang menang yang benar dan berhak memerintah yang kalah!"

"Siapa takut? Ingat, yang bisa mengalahkan aku cuma aku!" ujar Aomine bersiap-siap melakukan satu ronde pertandingan basket lagi.

..

Tak peduli berapa banyak waktu yang berlalu, Kise tetap saja tidak bisa mengalahkan Aomine.

Terkutuklah Kagami dan Kuroko yang berhasil mengalahkannya. Karena dengan itu, Aomine jadi rajin berlatih, dan kemampuannya menjadi lebih tidak dapat dipercaya. Kise sendiri juga berkembang, ia bisa menggunakan _Perfect Copy _dalam rentang waktu yang lebih lama, namun tetap saja ia kalah.

"Sudah menyerah?" ejek Aomine. Ia melakukan _formless shot _yang seakan mentertawakan kegagalan Kise.

"Hm." Kise ngambek karena kalah. Ia duduk bersila sambil menunggu 'keputusan' pemenang. "Kau menang, Aominecchi. Sekarang kau mau apa?"

'_Apapun asal jangan memakai _nekomimi_ atau sejenisnya..'_ Kise harap-harap cemas. Seorang Aomine bisa melakukan apa saja terhadapnya, apalagi dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ih membayangkannya saja takut.

Aomine diam. Ia tampak berpikir. Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya ia berjalan mendekati Kise, menarik kerah kemeja Kise—tanpa memeperdulikan teriakan keberatan yang bersangkutan—dan membawanya kedalam sebuah ciuman.

"Ini," Aomine menyisipkan sebuah cincin ke jemari manis Kise, "untukmu."

Kise menatap cincin itu lekat-lekat. Sebuah cincin mungil berwarna perak kebiruan dengan batu berwarna keemasan ditengahnya. Lalu di bagian dalam cincin ada sebuah ukiran bertuliskan 'AoKi'—sebuah istilah yang melambangkan mereka berdua. Kise tidak percaya ini. Apa mungkin..?

"Aominecchi, ini.."

"Kau," Aomine menunjuk Kise, "Mulai sekarang akan menjadi istriku."

Kise melongo.

Dimana lamaran romantisnya?

Padahal tadi suasananya sudah pas sekali.

"Hmph, kau bodoh sekali, _Ahominecchi_."_Sebodoh pada saat kau menembakku._

"A-apa maksudmu mengataiku seperti itu!"

Aomine misuh-misuh, lalu menggelitiki Kise. Kise tidak bisa berhenti tertawa sehingga ia mendorong Aomine agar ia berhenti tetapi malah terjatuh tepat diatasnya.

"Aominecchi, kau ingat kan kalau kita belum cukup umur untuk menikah?"

"Errrr… iya kurasa," Aomine mengeryit. Sejak kapan ada peraturan seperti itu?

"Tapi kurasa aku akan menunggu," Kise mengecup cincin itu, "2 tahun lagi, aku akan menagih janjimu, Aominecchi."

Aomine menatap bola mata keemasan Kise erat-erat, lalu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. "Ya. Asal kau tidak cepat bosan saja."

"Aku tidak akan bosan dengan Aominecchi-ssu! Karena aku cinta Aominecchi-ssu!" Kise mencium Aomine di pipi, membuat si pemilik rambut biru tua itu sedikit memerah.

"…Mungkin malah aku yang bakal bosan denganmu ya."

"Aominecchi jahat-ssu!"

Kise memukul dada Aomine dengan pelan, namun dihentikan Aomine ketika ia memegang pergelangan tangannya erat.

"…Aominecchi?"

"Ah, tidak." Aomine mengusap matanya, berusaha menghilangkan 'pikiran tidak-tidak'nya, "Mau main _one-on-one_ lagi?"

"Un!"

Dan keduanya pun bangkit, dan kembali men-_dribble _bola basket yang sempat terlupakan.

.

.

.

.

Kise tersenyum lebar ketika melawan Aomine. Tak henti-hentinya ia memandangi cincin berwarna perak kebiruan itu.

Aomine tidaklah romantis, dan Kise tahu itu, tapi ia tetap mencintainya sepenuh hati.

—_**FIN **_

* * *

**A/N: Maksa banget saya **_**publish **_**hari ini, karena ini fic mau dijadiin kado buat… CHARLES GREY! Selamat ultah Grey-san! (Eh bener kan ya? Saya kadang suka tertukar antara anda dan Mint-san!) Semoga UN-nya sukses ya! Lalu satu lagi buat… SAYA SENDIRI. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEMOGA MAKIN GA MALES DAN MERATIIN PELAJARAN BUKANNYA MALAH MIKIR PLOT FANFIC! #okerusuh**

**Oke, jadi yang dicetak miring itu ya flashback, tau kan? Btw, flashback buat yang terakhir rencanyanya bakal saya jadiin spin-off gitu. Berminat? #ga  
**

**Abaikan yang diatas, bagaimana fic ini? Sampaikan lewat… taulah.**

**~Sign,**

**Mochiyo-sama**


End file.
